Cigarettes of Ours
by kentangoreng
Summary: Seungwok tidak pernah merokok, lalu Seungyoun datang dan menawarinya sebatang rokok. X1 fict, RyeonSeung, 2Seung, Han Seungwoo x Cho Seungyoun. Romance bxb dldr bl !


Cigarettes of Ours

"_Seungwoo tidak pernah merokok, namun Seungyoun datang dan menawarkan sebatang rokok padanya_."

**RyeonSeung ( Han Seungwoo x Cho Seungyoun ) X1 Fanfiction. **

.

.

.

Langit mendung pagi itu, padahal masih pukul 7.

Seungwoo mengeratkan parka nya, perlahan berjalan mendekati warung di seberang rumah kost nya. Dia punya kelas jam 10 sebenarnya, namun siapa peduli ini masih terlalu pagi dan Seungwoo bukan mahasiswa rajin.

Ia duduk di kursi plastik, "Bang, kopi item satu." serunya dengan suara serak.

Seungwoo menyamankan posisi duduknya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia masih mengantuk, tapi tidak bisa kembali tidur hingga nanti siang. Hingga ia merasakan dingin di pelipisnya, ia terjaga dan membuka matanya. Menatap bingung sosok lelaki yang menempelkan sebotol air dingin di pelipisnya.

"Ketiduran lo?"

Bukan sapaan selamat pagi atau sekedar hai, itu yang pertama kali lelaki itu katakan dengan senyum konyolnya sebelum duduk di samping Seungwoo.

"Bangsat, gue kira siapa."

Seungwoo mengusap kasar wajahnya, lalu meminum kopi nya yang tadi ia pesan. Wajahnya merengut, kopinya pahit sekali.

Lelaki di sampingnya terkekeh, "Lucu." Seungwoo makin merengut, di pukul bahu lelaki itu main-main, "Gila lo ya, Seungyoun." padahal wajah pucatnya kini dihiasi semu merah.

Seungyoun, lelaki yang tadi duduk di sampingnya masih terkekeh gemas. Kemudian, mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Seungwoo dengan kopi nya dan Seungyoun yang kini menyalakan api pada sebatang rokok.

"Mau satu?" tawarnya sembari menyodorkan bungkus rokok _Marlboro_ merah di tangannya. Seungwoo menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lo lupa gue gak ngerokok?" Seungyoun mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "Inget sih. mau gak nih?"

Seungwoo berdecak, lalu menarik satu batang rokok dan menyulutnya dengan _lighter_ yang dibawa Seungyoun. Ia mengapit batang rokok itu di antara bibirnya, menghisapnya perlahan lalu menghembuskan asapnya.

Ini rokok pertamanya setelah lebih dari 2 tahun. Entah kenapa dahulu ia bisa berhenti merokok padahal sebelumnya ia tidak akan hidup jika tidak merokok.

"Gue inget lo nawarin gue rokok di warung deket kampus, dua tahun yang lalu." Seungyoun membuka pembicaraannya tiba-tiba. Ia membuang abu rokoknya ke tanah, lalu kembali menghisapnya.

"Tapi setelah itu gue berhenti dan lo yang kecanduan, bego banget." Seungwoo tertawa, konyol kalau diingat-ingat.

Seungyoun menghela nafasnya berat, "Dosa banget lo sama gue, bikin candu."

Mereka tertawa lepas, Seungwoo ramal sebentar lagi tetangga nya akan protes karena gaduh. Tapi mereka tidak peduli, mereka akan tertawa hingga mati kalau bisa.

Tawa mereka mereda, rokok mereka memendek, bahkan milik Seungwoo sudah habis lebih dahulu.

"Udah lama ya, bang."

Seungwoo mengangguk kecil, sudah lama sekali ia tidak tertawa seperti ini. Lepas, tidak ada paksaan, dan ia menikmati tawanya.

"Lo masih jadi candu yang paling candu, Youn." kini Seungyoun yang tertawa kecil.

"Gue juga udah kecanduan, gak bisa sembuh gue dari lo, bang." Seungwoo menunduk, senyum kecilnya terhalangi oleh rambutnya yang mulai panjang. Seungyoun jahil menyentuh untaian rambut yang diwarnai biru itu, lekas membawa jemarinya untuk tenggelam dalam helaian lembut milik Seungwoo.

Seungwoo menengadah, lalu menoleh dan bertemu dengan Seungyoun yang menatapnya penuh puja dengan jemari nya yang kini mengelus pelan rambut nya.

"_I miss you_."

"_I miss you_."

Mereka saling tatap setelah mengucapkan hal yang sama bersamaan, perlahan Seungwoo beringsut menuju bahu Seungyoun, nampak tenang dengan kepala bersandar di bahunya. Seungwoo tahu Seungyoun sudah mandi pagi ini, tubuhnya wangi sabun mint yang Seungwoo pernah rekomendasikan dahulu.

"Gue ada kelas bang jam 8." ujar Seungyoun tak terima, Seungwoo malah merapatkan dirinya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Seungyoun.

"Bentar lagi, gue masih pengen gini."

Seungyoun diam, lalu tersenyum kecil.

Mana bisa Seungyoun menolak jika Seungwoo se manis ini.

**The End.**

Halo halo HALO!!!!

Kentangoreng is back with our lovely Ryeonseung.

Aku bucin banget sama mereka hiks sedih.

Dan cerita ini ku tulis sambil dengerin lagunya Ardhito Pramono - Cigarettes of Ours, serius itu lagu candu bgt huhu luv ya' kak Dhito.

Agak ga jelas kan tulisan di atas?

So here's the ending plot !

_Seungyoun terlambat masuk kelas gegara ndusel-ndusel sama Seungwoo, mantannya, di depan warung. No regret, Seungyoun beneran rindu sama Seungwoo. _

Ppppppyooong ! See ya, fams.


End file.
